The Unforgiven
by Elric
Summary: The life of Kefka before he became a Magitek knight.


1 The Unforgiven  
  
The first rays of the sun filled the small room of the humble cottage. On a small bed, a man slept, covered in sheets, covering his eyes, trying to remain in the brace of Morpheus. A woman walked by him and gently put her fingers between his hair. She said his name as quietly as she could, almost whispering.  
  
"Kefka."  
  
The man turned his back and the woman smiled. She pushed him gently to the side and he opened his eyes, still drowsy. A yawn came from his mouth and then looked at the woman. He smiled.  
  
"Hey, what are you waking me up for, Mara? It's Saturday, damn it!"  
  
"Well, Leo's waiting in the kitchen.he asked me to wake you up, he said it was an emergency."  
  
"Emergency? Oh, probably Lord Go will be making some changes in his palace agin and wants our opinion.well, I don't think I should keep him waiting."  
  
Kefka got out of bed and stretched himself. He attempted to comb his hair with his fingers, but he just made them look worse. As he went out of the room, Mara coughed, trying to remind him of something.  
  
"What? Ah, yes!"  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and then walked back to the door.  
  
"Aren't you gonna dress up, honey?"  
  
"Huh? Oh damn!"  
  
Kefka ran to his closet and put on his clothes and armor as fast as he could. When he got out, he was wearing his full armor, that was colored blue and red, while he covered it with a cape that was gray, made of silk. On his back he had fixed his shield with the Empire's emblem on and held his halberd. Confident that he hadn't forgotten anything, he got out of the room and went to the kitchen. Slowly an carefully, he put the hand on the knob, put his halberd down and bolted into the room, yelling. He saw his son, riding on Leo, doing the same and the men collided on one another, while the armors let a powerful sound that was heard throughout the house, as they clashed. Kefka lost his balance and fell back, while his son, who was on Leo's shoulders, waved his hands in the air, and yelled triumphant.  
  
"I gotcha dad! Gotcha! Haha!"  
  
"Hey, you did have help, you know."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Leo!"  
  
"My pleasure!"  
  
Kefka got up and then went back in the place he put his halberd.  
  
"So, what does Go want from us now, Leo?"  
  
"Wish I knew.the messenger seemed to be anxious about it."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"Probably Returners.you know them.democracy, feed the poor, blah-blah-blah- blah."  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing at them if I were you, Leo."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, they are so moderate now that Emperor Go rules, but do you imagine what's going to happen should Gestahl take over?"  
  
"Gestahl? Give me a break! That guy is a tad psycho! Besides, when Go will have to choose who will rise to the throne next to him, Gestahl will probably be too old and weak even to hold a fork!"  
  
"I don't know what you say, but he's giving me the creeps! Haven't you seen how he's been acting lately?"  
  
"Probably old age."  
  
Leo walked to the table and took his cup of coffee, that was still hot and took a sip. He walked to the window.  
  
"Besides, I wouldn't worry 'bout him! So, should we get going?"  
  
"Sure! Wait a minute!"  
  
Kefka pushed a board next to the table and it flipped to the side. From under it, he took out a small crystal, that shined with a gentle green light and was covered in drawings.  
  
"What is THIS?"  
  
"That's my lucky charm! I always take it with me!"  
  
"Don't tell me you believe in this crap!"  
  
"Sure I do! Well, bye Jerein!"  
  
"Bye dad!"  
  
The boy jumped up on his father's neck and kissed his cheek. Kefka straightened his black hair a bit and then went out with Leo.  
  
"Good luck dad!"  
  
"Thanks! Jerein! Oh and tell mum that I might be late for supper today, okay?"  
  
"Yeah.Oh! And remember."  
  
"Don't feed Choco any Dead Peppers!"  
  
The last thing was said by Mara, who had just appeared at the door. Kefka smiled and then untied his chocobo and saddled it. Choco, his Golden chocobo of the Ultra breed, was fast, and and most of all, loyal only to him. He once saved it when young from a pack of hungry Sand Rays and ever since, they were closest friends. Choco warked happily as he rode it and he pet him on the neck. Leo rode Set, his black chocobo and then they spurred the two birds, that began to run towards the usual direction: Northeast, to Vector, capital of the Empire, that now ruled in most of the world. Only Doma still opposed it and the Alliance of Figaro, led by king Edmund. That man and the knight named Cyan of Doma, who had made his forces retreat after a surprise attack in the battle of the Veldt, was one of the few he admired.  
  
He saw the city walls appear in the horizon, but there were trails of black smoke coming from where the place was. A red fire was surrounding parts of the partially torn down walls, while little figures ran around, trying to put it off. Both men were astonished and amazed by the sight. Vector had managed to survive even after the combined attacks of the armies of Doma and the Figaro Alliance, but even then, it received only a few damages and losses. What monstrous power could have caused that?  
  
None of them spoke till they dashed into the city, through one hole on the walls. As they jumped off their chocobos, they saw the terrible sight.  
  
The city's gate had fallen down and the huge hinges were broken and smashed. The great banners, that once were in the left and right of the gate, had been burnt and torn. Most of the houses were in flames and some others were about to collapse, with soldiers and people running around, panicked. Children, men, women, soldiers and medics, they were all counting losses, trying to keep themselves calm, unable to understand what had occurred. Kefka and Leo ran inside and jumped off their chocobos. A pair of medics were putting a man who was bleeding against a wall.  
  
What they saw once was the square. How beautiful it once was, now there was nothing left of it, but burning debris.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
The two turned around and saw a few soldiers, that were trying to hold up a blazing house's wall up with huge girders, for a family to come out. But, one of them collapsed, unable to hold it and the wall began to fall. Leo dashed to the girder and held it up, but already a few bricks fell out of place and the rest of the wall was about to fall down. Kefka ran inside the house. He looked around. The flames had eaten out the walls and had already burnt the upper floors. The only thing that remained of the family were burnt bodies, between the flames. The wall shook. He was about to run, when a girl's voice was heard behind him.  
  
"Help.me.hack-cough!"  
  
Kefka saw the little girl, surrounded in flames. He took a deep breath, wrapped his cape around his hands and ran to her. The wall shook again, harder this time, while Leo's voice was heard.  
  
"Kefka! Get out of there!"  
  
The man stood next to the girl, who looked at him and then wrapped her hands around his waist, crying.  
  
"Listen, calm down.I'm here to help.what's your name?"  
  
"C.Celes."  
  
"Alright, now listen Celes, I'm gonna take you out, okay?"  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Good, now, hold on and try not to scream."  
  
He took Celes and put her on his back. The girl's little hands wrapped around his neck and Kefka covered her with his cowl. He drew his halberd and with it, he smashed the window. A part of the roof fell behind him, millimeters only away from him, as he jumped through. He landed on one of the girders and sled down, reaching the ground safely. The soldiers let go of the girders and the house collapsed in flaming debris. Leo ran next to Kefka, who had taken the cape off Celes and was holding her in his arms. The little girl was crying, and Kefka pattered her on the shoulder. A sentry guard, with his cloak burnt, ran to them.  
  
"General Leo, general Kefka! Thank the Lord you came! The Emperor is expecting you!"  
  
Leo followed the sentry, and so did Kefka, with Celes in his arms. They went through the square, through the empty streets, where once was the market. Now, no one was there, only soldiers in a state of shock, that had the morbid work of collecting the bodies from the debris and put them in carriages, that went to the castle, where the relatives would have to identify them. The expression of disgust was on their faces, as they carried out their work. And, a few streets ahead, they saw it.  
  
It was the Imperial Castle, or a something that looked like it. The upper floors were in flames, and the tax collectors were stuck in their cars, that created a huge line outside the castle. The sentry took them as far as the Castle's gate, saluted and left. The two men saw the sight and tried to convince themselves it was not true. The castle was in a very bad shape. But what could have caused that?  
  
As they went on, they saw more of the terrible sight. More dead bodies and debris. The inside halls were damaged as well and were once they were filled with statues and paintings, now it was all destroyed.  
  
"What is this.?"  
  
They reached the throne room, the only place that had been damaged the least. And on the throne stood a sad Emperor, circled by his most trusted men and other court's men.  
  
The Emperor's name was Go Ersil, Thirteenth descendant of the Emperor Thidor, founder of Vector. His face, though it was usually covered into cosmetics and radiated a beautiful glow that a degenerated dante gives, he was wise and thoughtful. A philosopher that rose to the throne and tried to make the world a better place. He never tried to conquer other nations, not even once, nor did he gather any great sums of taxes from the other countries. He was a man of honor and knew how to deal with any kind of problem. Thanks to him, Vector became the world's commercial center. But now, he was silent and his melancholy reflected in his eyes, devoid of their good glow. His fingers, on each of which was a ring, moved though his blonde beard. But, as he saw Kefka and Leo, walk in, he got up and walked towards them. The two kneeled and so did Celes, who had jumped off Kefka's back.  
  
"At last you came! I thought you'd never come!"  
  
"My liege, we are sorry that we could not come here later."  
  
"Oh, spare me the formalities, will you? I don't have time for this!"  
  
"What happened, your majesty?"  
  
A man, wearing a red cape, stood forward.  
  
"About three thousand soldier broke though our defenses and destroyed our beautiful city!"  
  
"Three thousand.? This is impossible! My liege, this cannot be! The United Armies were unable to cause even the least damage, yet they were far more."  
  
"They were no normal soldiers, General Leo."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They had Magitek Armors."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Kefka and Leo looked at each other, panicked. They had seen the Magitek power used in practice, when Lord Gestahl used them to destroy the fleet of Doma. They were empowered by the magic power drained by creatures called Espers, that Professor Cid experimented on, under Gestahl's orders.  
  
"How many Armors were taken?"  
  
"A thousand. All the prototypes, ready for a full-scale battle!"  
  
Professor Cid had just said that, with his head lowered.  
  
"Wished I had never made those monsters."  
  
"It's no use crying over spilt milk, Professor! We must care about how to stop them! If they did this to Vector, they'll possibly move on to somewhere else!"  
  
"And if they're not stopped, then only sea will be their limit!"  
  
"And maybe not even that! Leo, Kefka, I'm coming with you!"  
  
"No, my liege! Stay here! We cannot risk your life!"  
  
"Nonsense! If I really want to consider myself an Emperor, now's the time to prove my worth!"  
  
"I am sorry my liege, but I would like to ask a favor of you."  
  
"What is that, Kefka?"  
  
"This girl's name is Celes. She just lost her parents in a fire and I was wondering."  
  
"Consider her as my guest! Celes can stay here for as long as she wishes! And now that I consider it, I needed a heir to the throne."  
  
Celes smiled with amazement and the Emperor pattered her on the shoulder. Kefka, Leo and the man in red saluted and got out of the throne room.  
  
"How many men do you have currently at your disposal, Ravin?"  
  
The man in red scratched the back of his head and turned to Kefka.  
  
"Only a thousand and lightly armed, along with twenty-three chocobo riders!"  
  
Leo swore and then clenched his teeth.  
  
"We have no chance! A whole fleet could not beat them! What chances do we have?"  
  
"Well, there is hope.quickly! I need a carrier pigeon! Now!"  
  
A few miles to the Northwest of Vector, a small army of Imperial traitors marched through the valleys. Behind them lied the scorched remains of what was once the city of Endor, the second greatest commercial center in the world. But this city was only one of their targets. Three great castles and Imperial bases were already in ruins and the cities of Diraj and Feril were destroyed as well. Behind the men, prisoners followed. Slaves that were the survivors from those cities who had the duty to pull with great ropes, platforms on wheels, where the Magitek Armors were put, currently out of use, surrounded by armed men.  
  
In front of them, there was a man who was silent. Unlike the others, he did not seem to share their happiness, but went on in front of everyone, riding a red chocobo. On each sides of its saddle, there were baskets, filled to the top with gold and other spoils from the cities. The man wore an iron mask that covered his face and let only his eyes show and was covered in a black cloak. He led the men to conquer the world. To obtain the power he longed for.  
  
In the castle of Doma, a carrier pigeon flew inside the room of a man that was polishing his sword. The man wore a blue armor and his face was thin. He saw the pigeon and took the message on its foot in his hands. He read it and then ran to the King.  
  
In the Figaro desert, a man with long, blonde hair, stood over a pile of books, studying. The pigeon flew inside and sat on the books. He noticed the letter tied on its leg and read it. A smile appeared on his face and got up, holding it in the air.  
  
"Dad! Brother! You gotta see this!"  
  
Kefka and Leo, along with Ravin, left Vector, followed by all their currently available forces. Spies had informed that they were moving the southeast. With their hearts in their mouths and with agony in their faces, they dashed through the forests and valleys, praying to God. They knew that if the recipients of the letters failed to comply, they were doomed. They would all be doomed.  
  
They followed the same direction for hours, full of anxiety. They had seen what had happened to the other cities and camps and they feared that their hometowns and beloved might be next. For hours, their anxiety and despair grew bigger. A few were now moving faster, while others had the expression of anger carved on their faces. They thought that the Empire, the generals, Emperor Go were all unable to protect them.  
  
Hours passed and Kefka could not stop thinking about Jerein and Mara. They and the village of Erniz were the last things they could keep him sane. The wars he had seen, the brutal scenes he had witnessed during his childhood age, the slaying of his mother and father, the destruction of all civilization. The War of the Magi. And now, it was about to happen again.  
  
A small, yet armed fleet sailed from South Figaro. About nine hundred men, armed with the best weapons currently available and fully armed, sailed to Vector. They ran to stop a threat, with the fleet of Doma following them. Cyan was the leader of this operation, along with King Edmund and his Chancellor.  
  
The man in the black cloak looked at the sun, that was setting. Its crimson rays reflected on his mask, making it look as if a demon rode on the chocobo. Through his mask's eyeholes, he saw the figures if the fleet that sailed in the distance. But he considered them as no significant threat.  
  
"They will all die.yes."  
  
He raised his hand and all his man stopped. The slaves let go of the ropes. He dismounted and then turned to the others.  
  
"We will stop here for a while. Then, we will march on!"  
  
The other soldiers saluted and began setting up their tents. Others took the spoils they had gathered out of their bags and began counting, while some others sat down and prepared a little feast for themselves.  
  
"Yes, feast on the few for now, but soon, soon, the world will be ours!"  
  
The soldiers hailed and the man looked at the fleet.  
  
"We will take no prisoners."  
  
The army had camped a kilometers away from Erniz. A gate guard had seen them and in a matter of minutes, the whole village was mobilized. The gates sealed and everyone prepared to battle. But the masked one, even though he saw this, he did not care.  
  
"They will be our way to total domination."  
  
Kefka and the rest of the Imperial forces were now able to see the camp. Kefka saw the village as well. Fear took over his soul. Leo understood his friend's fear, but remained silent. The morale of all the soldiers was already too low to do attempt anything. Ravid whispered in Leo's ear.  
  
"We can try to launch an attack on them now!"  
  
"No! Are you crazy! We are hopeless! The soldiers are in no position to fight, can't you see? Besides, those Magitek monsters will fry us in no time!"  
  
"Then what should we do?"  
  
"Rest."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We will camp here. They won't attempt anything for now.if we want to win, we must be ready!"  
  
"Kefka, don't take it personally, or you'll jeopardize this operation!"  
  
"This operation was doomed even before it started!"  
  
The Imperail soldiers camped and spent the night sleeping an anxious sleep. Yet, the night passed and the first rays of light found Kefka looking at the Magitek camp and the fleet that was already very close to the village. In the enemy camp, the masked one woke up. He got out and saw the sun. Then looked at the village in the same way a greedy child looks at his new toy. He wanted it. He wanted blood. From his cloak he took a trumpet and blew in it. Men from both camps got up and prepared themselves in no time, ready to battle. Kefka looked at the man and clenched his teeth he wanted to run him through with his halberd at that moment. A few soldiers ran to the village gates. They stood before them. For a while they stood in front of the sealed gates, when about a dozen of arrows flew towards. They all fell to the ground, dead. The man in the mask rode his chocobo and his army followed him, with the Magitek Armors alongside. They all deployed themselves before the walls.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Ravin had just said that, unable to understand what was happening. Kefka and the other men slowly went down the mountain and reached a few meters behind the other army, without making a sound. The masked one was talking with a Magitek pilot.  
  
"Their walls are impossible to penetrate sir!"  
  
"And I am not in for a siege! Step aside!"  
  
The Magitek pilot jumped into his Armor and went behind him. The masked one took a deep breath and began saying words in a language unknown to everyone. But it was frightening. The voice chamged. From a whisper it became a deafening scream and back again. For a while he did that, until the sky was filled with dark clouds. Thunders filled it. Black thunders that screamed with rage. And then, waves of fire gathered over the village. The torrents formed a great fire ball, that filled the sky. On it, there seemed to appear faces and things that Kefka was too frightened and too confused to name. Everyone was scared stiff, beside the masked man, who was going on with his summoning. Then, from the sphere came black thunders, that crushed the walls, while the ball disappeared. The man screamed.  
  
"Charge!"  
  
They all attacked the village. Magitek Armor soldiers, they all fell on to the citizens that were being slain, unable to react. The Imperial Army attacked them from the back, hitting their rows that were the lest red. The blood from both sides dyed the ground crimson, as one man fell dead after another. The two fleets embarked on the beach and from them, soldiers came that surrounded the invaders. But this did not help them at all.  
  
The power of the Magitek was unforeseen. Their beams killed everyone instantly, while others were crushed under their claws and feet. Their armor was impossible to penetrate. Kefka screamed in rage and jumped towards one of the pilots. With his halberd, he ran him through. The man screamed in pain and then died. Kefka pushed him aside and took control of the machine. With a Bolt beam, he burnt one of the pilots alive, leaving another one vacant, which Leo took control of. A third one was taken by Ravid.  
  
The Magitek soldiers were suddenly surrounded by their enemies, that used the same weapons as they did. The people of Doma and Figaro also rode on them and paid off the soldiers for the death of their people. Cyan was caught by a Magitek armor, that slowly crushed his bones with its monstrous strength. Ravid, with an Ice bea, blew it away and the Knight of Doma raised his sword.  
  
"Dispatch!"  
  
With a slash, he cut through the man's heads, chest and reached down to the center of the armor, that fell down, useless, with a its engine's fluids running down on the ground mixed with those of the pilot.  
  
The masked one saw the outcome and did not like it at all. He was losing his weapons. What helped him grow more powerful than anyone else, was now turning against him. He screamed in rage, unable to believe what was going on. At that time, a soldier of Figaro tried to stab him. He turned around, and pointed at him.  
  
"Fire 3!"  
  
From his hands cam a fire orb, that incinerated the man. He saw that the citizens moved in the town hall and he began walking that way as well, blowing away with his magic anyone that dared to stand in his way.  
  
Kefka noticed the man.  
  
"No! Leo! Ravid! Hold them back and take no prisoners! I'll follow the masked one!"  
  
They turned around and carried out their order, while Kefka turned to the hall.  
  
"Now, let's see how fast you can go."  
  
The Armor's rear turbines fired up and it dashed into the hall, blowing the door away. Two of the Masked one's soldiers stood in his way, but were crushed under the Armor's huge metallic legs. The doors fell one after another, as kefka tried to reach the man, shouting continuously.  
  
"Mara! Jerein!"  
  
Suddenly, as another door broke down, he saw his wife and son lying on the floor, the only survivors in the room that was full of bodies.  
  
"Flare!"  
  
The voice was heard from the right of his wife and orange specks filled his field of vision. Before he could do anything, the Magitek Armor was blown away by the attack. Kefka lied on the floor, unable to move, because of the terrible pain. The last thing he could see before he fainted was the man taking of his mask, revealing Gestahl's face. Then screams followed and he fell down unconscious.  
  
Three days later, in the castle's infirmary, he woke up. His head and hands were bandaged, and he had severe burns on his whole body.  
  
"About time you woke up."  
  
It was Leo. His shadow was falling on his eyes, as he stood with his back against the window. The sun's rays were forming a long shadow.  
  
"We thought you were a goner, you know."  
  
"What happened to Mara and Jerein?"  
  
Leo turned around and lowered his eyes.  
  
"They.they were found dead along with anyone else. The city of Erniz was leveled."  
  
Leo clenched his fists and hit the wall with his hand.  
  
"Goddamn it! We couldn't stop them!"  
  
But Kefka was silent.  
  
"Did you find the masked man?"  
  
"No, he vanished into thin air. We couldn't find him."  
  
"It was Gestahl."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gestahl was the masked man.he took the Armors, he destroyed all those cities.he almost crushed Vector."  
  
"Kefka, this makes no sense.Gestahl returned yestterday.he was searching for the Esper realm and returned with more of them, as I know."  
  
"I saw him.I saw his face.that bastard did it!"  
  
Leo closed his eyes firmly. He couldn't believe that, but he knew that Kefka would never lie. He was torn between his duty and his friend. Slowly, he turned around and got out of the room. The door shut behind him and Kefka closed his eyes and gave himself away to his sorrow.  
  
And the night came in Vector, the city that now counted its wounds and everyone was in the brace of Morpheus, besides one man. A man who was old and he was skinny. A long, white beard reached down to his chest, while he wore a black hat and cloak, embroidered with gold and other precious stones. He stood within a pentagram he had carved in the center of a room, of which he had removed all furniture. Around it and on the walls, he had painted strange symbols, that seemed to glow and eerie light and move in a strange way, as if they had life of their own. The man sang a chant as old as Time itself, in a language long forgotten. The man was Gestahl, a man corrupted that his heart and mind's only desire was power and he was willing to pay any price for it. Even his soul, that wasn't of any real worth to him.  
  
But as he sang, the symbols began to fade and his mind journeyed to lands enchanted and out of this world, when he suddenly stopped. The pentagram had gone away and so did the symbols, vanished into thin air. Three figures stood silent in the room. The one sat on a chair cross-legged. The second one was standing with its back against the wall and the third one was about a head taller than the second figure and stood before Gestahl. The old man felt both admiration and humility before them. He bowed deeply and then greeted them in the same language with which he chanted. The three figures were lighted by the moonlight that entered the window. The first was a beautiful man with long blonde hair and ears that were pointy, without lobes. His face was beautiful and seemed out of that world, while he wore a black cape, embroidered with pearls and diamonds. His armor was made of precious stones and his gloves were of black dragon skin. The boots he wore reached to his knees and were black as well. The only contrast to these colors were his drawers, that had looked like liquefied ruby, as it seemed to swirl, under the light. On his girdle was a two handed sword, made of runes.  
  
The woman, was beautiful as well, and she was surrounded by unearthly beauty, and the only thing she wore was a skirt, in the color of steel, that reached down to the floor. Her hair were flames, while her body had the color of the stone. She heal a two-handed sword as well, that was like a shadow.  
  
But of them all, the most impressive was the third. He was wearing a robe, made of gold and precious stones, but his chest was showing through it. Under it, he wore drawers made of silk and his body was far more beautiful, as it had perfect analogies and had no hair on it, besides his long, blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders. On his forehead, there was a crown, that was made a strange metal, that shined like gold. But were his eyes, nose and eyes should be, there was perfect skin. He held a two-handed sword that seemed like thunder and sunlight put together, by the hands of a godly blacksmith.  
  
"You summoned us again, Gestahl."  
  
"Yes, my lords, I.I summoned you again, because."  
  
"Because you failed and wished to share your incompetence with us. We know."  
  
"I didn't fail! I.they were those bastards, Kefka and Leo! They stopped me right when I was about to succeed!"  
  
"The point is that you failed, Gestahl, and we do not accept failure."  
  
The woman walked close to him and held the sword in one hand, that seemed to smile, in a distant way, as she walked closer to him. Gestahl looked at the faceless one, pleading with him for mercy. The faceless one raised his hand and the woman stopped.  
  
"Let's listen to what he has to say."  
  
Gestahl looked at the point were the man's eyes should be and smiled faintly. He stepped back and smiled.  
  
"What I ask of you is to give me power!"  
  
"Power?" The sitting man looked at Gestahl. His voice and eyes had a touch of irony in them. "More power? We already revealed the location of the Esper Realm to you and opened the gate, while you got the Half-Esper girl, while you are currently draining the Espers of their power! You are already too strong, Gestahl! What more could you ask?"  
  
"But, my lords.I do have the Espers, but they won't last forever! Besides, I have too few under my command to conquer the world! I need greater power.far greater.godly power!"  
  
"Now, now Gestahl, you will only get as much power as you can handle. The Cosmic Scale wouldn't allow us to make you stronger than you can be!"  
  
"Good! For I can take much! Now! Give me that power! Make me invincible!"  
  
"And what is in for us, Gestahl?"  
  
The man laughed and looked at the three with a look that was a mixture of both insanity and greed.  
  
"What else? The world! With these powers, I will become Emperor and then, all will bow before me! City by city, nation by nation, everyone will obey to you! This world will be your refuge and all that will fall in my name will be sacrifices to you! Imagine! You will not need the Higher Worlds! You will rule here, safe and away from your enemies!"  
  
The sitting man and the woman grinned and Gestahl could feel that the faceless one was laughing as well, even though he had no mouth in order to do so.  
  
"A tempting offer, isn't it, my Queen?"  
  
"Yes, it is.my dear Knight. What do you think, my King?"  
  
The faceless one spoke for the second time, but his voice had change. It seemed to have a victorious tone. He raised his hand and pointed at the man.  
  
"Indeed it is.very well then, Gestahl! You will have the power you ask of and we will not go against the will of the Scale. This is what you have to do."  
  
Kefka woke up in his room. The sky was dark and the moon had ended its journey in its domain, while the few stars could still be seen were disappearing as well. He was already feeling better and his pain was gone. He wasn't feeling any pain while he moved his limbs now. He raised his hand and looked at it. The burn was gone. He looked at the other hand, which was at perfect shape as well. He was wearing his armor and next to his bed his halberd and shield were set, while his lucky charm was on his chest, hanging from its little chain. Under the door, a light seemed to come, that was blue. And reached down to his bed's feet. He got up and opened the door. The whole corridor was lit up by the light and further ahead, he could see the faint figure of a man walking, while drawing strange figures with his finger on the wall. He was mumbling and there was a tone of insanity in his voice. It was Gestahl.  
  
"Yes.once Kaolnargn is done with Go, I will become Emperor, yes.no one wil defy and all will bow before me.even the animals will kneel on the sound of the name Gestahl, haha.yes.Gestahl the Great, ruler of the Universe.and then King Edmund will fall and so will the King of Doma.nothing will stand in my way and my Lords will be pleased.yes.who knows? I might even find the secret to eternal life! Yes.Gestahl the Eternal.yes.I like the way it sounds."  
  
Kefka followed the man, trying to walk as quietly as he could. He kept on making strange plans, that he could not understand, but he knew one thing: he was planning to kill Emperor Go and since the security measures were faint after the attack, he could move around without being noticed.  
  
Slowly and as silently as he could, Kefka followed the man, but kept a respectable distance from him, since he didn't know what he was doing. The only thin he knew was that it frightened him.  
  
The symbols on the walls lit up and then flew away from their places. One after another, they set themselves mid-air, in a way like forming something. One after another, he saw them create a constantly changing form, that turned black, white and red. Though he feared it, he was pushed to go further. His lucky charm was shinning with a green light that mixed with the light that the symbols emitted.  
  
Gestahl finally stopped before the main hall. At that time, the symbols stretched and took a color like that of mud, creating something that looked like flesh. Kefka gasped with repulsion and stopped. The flesh had assumed a strange form.  
  
In the fairy tales, it was known as the demon Kaolnargn, the Soul Eater. It was a demon that fed on the souls of both his victims and his summoners and only a few could control him. The creature looked like a huge worm, that slithered, swift as a snake through the hall. Its flabby skin bumped up and down as it bumped on the corners with every turn it took, and it had feet that were like those of a dragon: short, yet strong and equipped with claws. At the top of its neck, there was a head that was covered in scales and its mouth had no teeth, as it didn't need to chew upon its food. Were its eyes should be, there were holes that seemed to open and close rapidly. Through them it was breathing, odorizing the air in search of its food. Blind though it was, it could see, though faintly, its master's soul and its target. Kefka went on, with trembling feet, knowing the creature's purpose. It was to feed on Go's soul.  
  
Gestahl opened the hall's door and went inside the throne room. He pointed at the door that led to the king's bedroom and the demon slithered towards its food. Kefka drew his halberd.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
"No!"  
  
Gestahl looked at the man who ran towards his demon, with its weapon protuberant, but the summoning had left him to weak to react. All his concentration had to be focused on the demon, or a fate far worse than death would be expecting him.  
  
With a steady hand, Kefka sank his weapon inside the demon's neck. Black blood spurt from the wound and the creature moaned in pain, yet it leaned to the door. Like it was made of air, it went through it and opened its mouth, ready to feast on it. The man drew the halberd back and the wound burst open. The demon made a sound like that a squeaking door makes and then turned to Kefka. Gesathl tried to make the demon attempt to hit the man again, but he had lost control over it. Kefka pulled his weapon out of is neck and ran him through, were his heart should be. It wrapped its tail around him, stopping the blood flow through his body parts. He screamed in pain, as the tail began wrapping tighter around his bones, yet it went through the door, to finish its task. The jaws closed and held Go's soul that tried to free itself tightly. Kefka managed to free his hand and drew the halberd from it s chest. With his last ounce of strength, he stabbed it with it on the back of its head and drove it deeper inside it, through its lower jaw. The demon died and let go of the soul, that freed, flew to find peace and then vanished into thin air, returning to its former realm. Kefka fainted, unable to move.  
  
The day came and the man woke up. There was nothing in his memory but a faint idea of the dying demon, yet he could remember Gestahl clearly. A voice was heard from above him.  
  
"At last! You're awake!"  
  
Kefka saw Leo's face. It was wrinkled and nervous. His black skin complexion, that always contrasted highly to his blonde hair, now looked unearthly. His timid eyes were now filled with anger.  
  
"What.happened?"  
  
"Go is dead! He passed away last night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go died last night.Cid is performing an autopsy as we speak."  
  
Kefka opened his mouth to say what he had seen, but he regretted it. He knew that none would believe him.  
  
"Come with me!"  
  
"But, my burns."  
  
"Cid healed them! You are okay!"  
  
Kefka saw his hands. There was no burn. He could move his hands and feet easily. Filled with a feeling of both joy and depression, he got up and got dressed. The two got out and followed the line of men that began from the throne room.  
  
Two minutes later, they were in front of the empty throne. Everyone was there. The strange blonde girl Gestahl had brought with him, Celes, Ravin and the other governors.  
  
"So, the matter is who gets the throne."  
  
"Unfortunately, Emperor Go had set no heir, I'm afraid we can't do anything about it."  
  
"He did say he wanted Celes to take his place."  
  
"Even if he did, she is too young to take the throne, which means that there is no other heir, but."  
  
"Me!"  
  
Gestahl entered the circle of the men with his face lit with joy. He looked around and grinned from ear to ear. Everyone felt disgust, even the two little girls, at the thought that this man would become Emperor. He walked to the throne and stood before it, checking every detail of it. It was his and his only. His symbol of power. But, as he stepped forward to sit on it, Kefka stepped forward.  
  
"You killed Emperor Go, didn't you, Gestahl?"  
  
"That's Emperor Gestahl for you.and no, I didn't do it!"  
  
"I saw you! You destroyed Erniz! You killed my wife and my boy! You killed Go!"  
  
"What nonsense is this?"  
  
"I know what I am talking about, Gestahl and so do you! You are a traitor and a disgrace to the Empire!"  
  
"How dare you! Get him!"  
  
Three soldiers approached slowly and stood behind Kefka. One of them put his hand on his shoulder, but Kefka stepped forward and stood face to face with Gestahl.  
  
"I am challenging you!"  
  
Everyone gasped with surprise. They knew what a challenge to the heir of the Throne was. A battle to the death, between the challenger and the challenged, of which none could avid to interfere, unless he accepted to be forever banished. Leo walked naext to Kefka.  
  
"Kefka, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm giving this traitor here a lesson!"  
  
He drew his halberd and stepped forward, ready to battle. Gestahl laughed.  
  
"A halberd!? You are foolish, Kefka!"  
  
He ran towards Gestahl and prepared to run him through, when he was blown back, by a surge of energy. He got up and saw Gestahl laughing.  
  
"Do you still wish to fight me?"  
  
Kefka screamed with anger and ran towards his enemy.  
  
"Fire 3!"  
  
A burning blast blew Kefka away. He was bruised and there was almost no life left in him. His body was filled with burns and wounds. With trembling feet, he got up and then fell down again. Gestahl walked over him.  
  
"You can't win! Cure 3!"  
  
A green flash filled Kefka's eyes, who was drawn upwards by Gestahl.  
  
"Give up?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Gestahl threw Kefka down and kicked him in the face.  
  
"Take him into custody!"  
  
For the two following months, Kefka spent his time in a dark cell in prison. His only companion was Leo, who was the only one who believed him and told him all that happened.  
  
The prisons were empty, now that Gestahl was releasing every convict and made him join the army. The Empire's new army now consisted of cutthroats, thieves, murderers and any other scumbag, that had no respect for human life. The palace's eastern part was torn down and a huge Magitek Research Facility was built, while the top floor was removed and replaced by a huge "weapon" as it was called. Magitek Armors were constantly built and the tax collectors robbed everyone of their money, that were use to pay for treacheries against the Kingdom of Doma and the Figaro Alliance, which fell, yet Figaro and the Empire became allies. Only Doma still resisted against the Empire and the Returners had now become and armed rebel force. Kefka's hate grew greater for Gestahl and all he was doing and soon it took over his mind. Once he was released, he saw Vector, that had become a fortress to protect the degenerated Emperor of possible dangers, both from the outside and the inside.  
  
But the Emperor's madness did not end there. His quest for power drove him to extreme actions. He used people that were trusted to him and imbued them with the power of Espers. But, every attempt resulted in failure and the volunteers ended up going insane, yet it was a secret kept well hidden, as they threw them in dark cells and kept them there forever, his best way to hide his hideous actions from the world's eyes. Kefka, during his imprisonment had seen many of those people, who resided in cells close to his. Their eyes were like that of a dead fish and they had lost the ability to talk. Only inarticulate screams came out of their mouths. Thir skinn was rigid and was like that of a doll, while he could see through their heads. They seemed to have lost their soul. Ravin and other generals were in the same condition as well.  
  
From that moment on, Kefka thought of nothing but revenge.  
  
Gestahl sat in his throne room, surrounded by his generals, looking at a great map, planning war strategies to take over Doma.  
  
"If we make an onset on the castle, we should be able to crush them easily!"  
  
"No, an indirect attack would prove much more useful, as we would have the least losses, and."  
  
Gestahl raised his hand and everyone stopped. He looked around and saw the faces of everyone around him. They all tried to avoid looking at the Emperor's eyes, besides Leo and Kefka, who hated him more than anyone else.  
  
"What about you, Kefka, do you have a plan in mind?"  
  
Kefka smiled faintly.  
  
"Yes, but I need to analyze it to you in private, my Lord."  
  
Gestahl pointed at the door and everyone left. Only Leo looked back and then shut the door behind him.  
  
"What is exactly your plan, Kefka?"  
  
"It's a proposition actually. Listen, I have heard of your Magitek knight project and I would like to volunteer."  
  
"And why would I agree to let you do that?"  
  
"Because, if I do become a Magitek knight, you will have a very powerful ally under your command."  
  
"And if I do not?"  
  
"You will have a General that will lay down his life anytime you ask him to do so, my Lord.either way, you win!"  
  
Gestahl laughed and then got off his throne.  
  
"Very well, follow me!"  
  
Kefka knew that Gestahl's smiling face hid conspiracy and that, should anything go wrong, his life would be the least he would lose. But if it all worked well, then he would become a biological weapon, a killing machine that would use his powers to avenge the death of Emperor Go, Mara and Jerein. For the few minutes that they walked through the corridors, he thought of nothing but revenge. He didn't pay attention to the men that bowed before the Emperor and the guards who held a poor man in their arms, who was beaten black and blue, his face covered in blood.  
  
He started paying attention to his surroundings, only when they entered the facilities. Hundreds of men, dressed in laboratory suits and others, who rode on machines that looked like Magitek armors were working on something that looked like a huge tank. He didn't bother asking, for what he saw had left him astonished. Tanks, filled with a green fluid, were the Espers flew, unable to move, as gadgets that were put all around them drew a glowing substance form their body that had a thousand colors. They drew them of their powers. One of them died and then its tank was drained of the fluids. The scientists, who were gathered around its tank, took it and threw it in a hole that must have been a huge garbage dump.  
  
"Monstrosities."  
  
He thought. Yet all that had a glamour. They were beautiful in a morbid way.  
  
A door opened and Kefka saw what lied behind it. It was something like a huge bed, surrounded by machinery. The Espere energy was flowing through them and Cid was standing next to them. He hadn't seen him for two months, but he looked as if he had grown a thousand years old. His face was pale and wrinkled, while he had a hunch on his back. A man in a Magitak Armor that was equipped with huge, mechanical hands, was holding up a man who was screaming, with his mouth foaming, trying to free himself from its grip.  
  
"My dear Professor Cid, how are you?"  
  
"Not well, I must say.the project failed once again."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"General Genji. He tried to participate in the project, but.I'm afraid I'll have to stop this."  
  
"Not before you try me!"  
  
"General.general Kefka? You want to participate in this?"  
  
"But of course!"  
  
"The dangers are many."  
  
"I don't have much to lose."  
  
Gestahl smiled and then walked next to the bed. His hands danced on the panel and the devices around it rose, over it, as if they had been awoken from their sleep.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kefka lied on the bed. Cid looked at him and drew something that looked like a syringe.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kefka?" he whispered.  
  
"Just wish me luck, Professor."  
  
Cid smiled bitterly and injected Kefka with the syringe, that seemed to hiss as he emptied its content in his veins. But Kefka did not fall asleep, as he expected. He was awake and could see what happened around him.  
  
He saw the devices surround him and hide all light from his eyes.  
  
He felt the pain as they pierced through him.  
  
And then came the torturing. The Esper energy flew through his veins. His spine began to twist and his bones were twitching. The pain went far beyond from the levels one could call it excruciating. But it was not enough. Along with the Esper's energy came their memories, secrets, loves, languages, knowledge that was as old as Time itself.  
  
He saw a War that lasted for a hundred years.  
  
He saw three women that held terrible power in their hands.  
  
He saw the face of a woman he knew not and felt love for her.  
  
He saw death and decay and a faraway land, a heaven on Earth.  
  
But beyond all, he saw hate. But that hate was brewed from other life forms, and as it waltzed its maddening dance in his mind, it made him lose all sense of logic. He saw how terrible the world was and wanted to make it a better place. He wanted to make it heaven. But all was against him. The Existence was standing in his way.  
  
That was the last thought Kefka ever made before he lost all sanity. But even after that change, that took seconds to happen, he devoted all he had to do this.  
  
His hair lost their colour and the eyes turned yellow. The screams stopped and what came from his mouth was not a shriek of pain, but one of fury. He laughed and his laughter echoed in the palace. It was madness and victory.  
  
It was the birth of one of the most terrible creatures ever.  
  
Kefka.  
  
The End of one story and the beginning of another. 


End file.
